30 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited tracks * Sessions *Th' Faith Healers #4, recorded 16th March 1993, repeat, first broadcast 10 April 1993. Available on Peel Sessions CD, 2005 (Ba Da Bing!, Bing 045) *Kanda Bongo Man #1, recorded 16th June 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Royal Trux: The Flag (album Cats And Dogs) Domino WIGCD 6''' 3''' *Bubbatunes: This Is Just A Dance (12" This Is Just A Dance) Mo Wax MW 008''' 1 3 4''' *Curve: On The Wheel (12" - Blackerthreetracker) Anxious ANXT 42 1''' *'''File 6 begins in the middle of the track below *Bratmobile: Throway (album Pottymouth) Kill Rock Stars KRS-208 1''' *Bobby Aitken: Curfew (v/a album Rudies All Round) Trojan Records ‎– CDTRL 322 4''' *Th' Faith Healers: Rave Track / Bottle Bank (session) 1''' *Unanimous Decision: It Ain't Clever (album It Ain't Clever) Kold Sweat KSM 301X §''' *Eric's Trip: Need (EP Peter) Sub Pop - SP 102/274''' §''' *news *Speedy J: Flashback (album - Ginger) Warp WARP LP14 1 4 *Flinch: No 10 (12" - A Dummy To Love) New Ground NG001T also 03 September 1993 (BFBS) 1''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Yesu Christu (session) §''' *Unrest: Cath Carroll (album - Perfect Teeth) 4AD CAD 3012 (also played 08 August 1993 (BFBS) 2''' *Flaming Lips: Super Humans (CD-Transmissions From the Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) also played 03 September 1993 but this sounds like it follows straight on '''2 *Th' Faith Healers: Serge (session) 2''' *Xterminator Crew: Too Young Version (12" by Cocoa Tea & Buju Banton - Too Young) Greensleeves GRED 385 follows on '''2 4 5 *Sebadoh: Flood (album - Bubble & Scrape) Domino WIGLP 4 2''' *Sharon Shannon: The Munster Hop (CD Sharon Shannon) Solid Records ROCD 8 §''' *Slits: Shoplifting (12" EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS021 2 5 *Radial Spangle: ? ( [ ]) ' §' *VCF: Hydrochloric (12" - Neon EP) Magnetic North MAGNET 005''' 2 5''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Sai (session)' §' *'File 6 ends a few seconds in the track above' *Hope: Take It All Back (12" Jeff EP) Jeff Records ‎– JEFF 001 EP''' §''' *news *Seefeel: Come Alive (Climatic Phase #1 Mix) (v/a CD Volume Seven) Volume 7VCD7''' 5''' *Sex Clark Five: Cold and Gray (album Antedium) Skyclad Records (not) BM 131''' §''' *Th' Faith Healers: Sparkingly Chime (session)' §' *Butsch: Agsa (12" Global Transfer) Global AMBition GAMB 001''' 5''' *Motorpsycho: Tuesday Morning (album Demon Box) Voices Of Wonder VOW030''' §''' *Tsunami: Water's Edge (album Deep End) Simple Machines smr13''' §''' *Capleton: Hard to Believe (12" Hard To Believe) Greensleeves Records ‎– GRED 387''' §''' *23 Skidoo: Coup (12" Coup) Illuminated Records ‎– ILL 2812''' §''' *Beatnik Filmstars: Kick It In The Head (album Laid Back And English) La-Di-Da Productions La-di-da 027''' §''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Wallow (session)' §' *The Sugar Merchants: Don't Throw It All Away (12" Throwaway EP) No Sympathy Recordings ‎– NSRT 001''' 5''' *Ruby Falls: Angels Two (7" Angels Two) Spartadisc ‎– SPARTA-003''' §''' *Cheshire: Tinsel Heaven (LP Cats, Candles, Friends, Faeries...) Spiral Records – 2''' §''' *news *Further: Fix, It's Broken ( [ Griptape]) ' §' *Luciana: Chant Down (7" Chant Down) XTerminator ‎– none''' §''' *Th' Faith Healers: Bulkhead (session)' §' *Time Warp: Warp #2 (12" - Warp #1 - #4) ESP 9141-1 5 ''' *Man Or Astro-Man?: Nitrous Burnout (album - Is It... Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrus ES129 '''1 *Raincoats: In Love 1''' *Benny Spellman: Lipstick Traces §''' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.72 side b *2) John Peel tape no.73 side a *3) 1993-07-xx Peel Show LE186 *4) 1993-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE187 *5) 1993-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE188 *6) BBC Radio 1 - July 30th 1993 - John Peel ;Length *1) 00:46:00 (from 15:12) *2) 00:46:10 (to 24:21) *3) 1:32:35 (from 1:27:45) (to 1:30:20 unique) *4) 1:32:45 (to 13:37) (1:45-4:29 unique) *5) 1:32:35 (23:09-52:31) (30:23-52:00 unique) *6) 1:06:46 ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Dweemis *3) Created from LE186 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1993 Lee Tape 186 *4) Created from LE187 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1993 Lee Tape 187 *5) Created from LE188 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1993 Lee Tape 188 *6) Many thanks to radiowaves.fm ;Available * 1) 2) Youtube * 3-5) Mooo * 6) Mixcloud Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993 Category:Dweemis Category:Unknown